Mauvais moment pour débarquer!
by clarisse1234
Summary: Saviez-vous qu'Edward à eu un amour avant Bella? Et par malheur, cette fille doit débarquer chez les Cullen. Une tension se formera dans le triangle amoureux. Mais que se passera-t-il quand Jacob interviendra? Quel plan mijotera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

_«Bon ça suffit les mecs, dit Sam en nous regardant chacun notre tour. On les traquera demain._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda Jacob._

_-Ils n'ont pas l'air très dangereux. Pour l'instant, on les surveillera._

_-Mais Sam, répliquais-je. On est sur le point de les..._

_-Ça suffit Paul, ordonna-t-il en s'arrêtant. C'est un ordre, on retourne à la plage.»_

Tout le monde fit comme lui et on rebroussa chemin. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. On était sur le point de les avoir. Il est vraiment bizarre ce type. On aurait pu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à rôder aux alentours de la réserve. On arriva finalement à la plage où tout le monde se retourna vers Sam pour avoir des explications.

_«-Alors? Demanda Leah d'un ton impatient._

_-C'est fou comme vous êtes pathétique, dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

_-Quoi? Grognais-je._

_Je croisai son regard et une douce chaleur envahit mon corps._

_-C'est un piège! Hurla Quil en bondissant sur Sam..._ »

Kélia,

J'entendais le vent siffler dans mes oreilles. Je voyais le grand loup roux qui courait à ma droite. Mais derrière moi, dix loups me couraient après et ne voulais pas mon bien. Ils nous traquaient, mes amis et moi, depuis environ deux semaines...Et on en avait assez. Nous avions pu les semer pendant quelques temps, mais pas assez longtemps.

-Comment on va faire? Demanda Bree en se rapprochant de moi.

Je la regardai qui avait l'air inquiet, plus que d'habitude. Elle savait tout comme moi, que ça allait mal se finir.

-Victor, criais-je en regardant se dernier. Envoi.

Je me concentrai pour penser sans m'enfarger.

_«-Tout le monde, on doit se séparer si on veut se débarrasser d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Quelqu'un a une autre idée?_

_-Je pourrais me mettre dans le corps de leur Alpha et leur dire de nous laisser, pensa Bree en se décollant de moi pour ne pas foncer dans un arbre._

_-Superbe idée, pensa John. Bree, à toi de jouer! Tu n'auras qu'à els emmener jusqu'à la plage et ensuite le temps que tu reviennes à ton corps nous les aurons semé!»_

Daphné attrapa le corps de Bree avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. On continua à courir et on entendait des grognements retentirent derrière nous.

_«Ça fonctionne, dit Victor.»_

On n'entendit plus rien. Je tournai la tête vers l'arrière et je vis les loups qui s'en allaient.

-Stop, dis-je en m'arrêtant.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent et on regarda les loups disparaitre.

-Mackadam veut ses vêtements, dit John en s'approchant de Vicky pour avoir les vêtements.

Elle lui donna et il les mit sur le dos de Mackadam qui alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

-Comment on va faire pour nous en débarrasser? Demanda Daphné qui tenait le corps inactif de Bree dans ses bras.

-Chaque fois qu'on y arrivait, ils nous retraçaient, dit Mackadam en sortant de derrière l'arbre.

-J'en ais aucune idée, soupirais-je en m'accotant sur un arbre qui tomba automatiquement.

Je regardai Max qui avait l'air de penser à la même chose que moi. C'est vrai, j'oublie quelques fois qu'il lit dans mes pensées.

-On pourrait aller chez les Cullen, dis-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Vicky en me regardant d'un air avertisseur.

-C'est pas l'autre famille de végétarien? Demanda Valérie en souriant. C'est une superbe bonne idée. On pourrait peut-être les rajouter dans la bande?...

-Ils ne voudront jamais faire partit d'un autre groupe que le leur, protesta Vicky en haussant le ton.

Elle la fusilla du regard et Valérie baissa les yeux.

-Calme-toi, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vers moi les yeux légèrement plisser. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ma décision.

-Tu es sûre que tu es prête à le revoir? Demanda-t-elle en adoucissant sa voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Max qui -comme d'habitude- lisait dans mes pensées, mais je retournai mon regard sur Vicky.

-Ça ne sera pas si pire que ça, dis-je en retirant ma main de sur son épaule.

On se regarda encore quelques secondes pour se donner du courage. Notre dernière visite chez les Cullen ne sait pas très bien terminer. Je me retournai vers ma famille. Deux loups, deux dryades, cinq vampires et un sorcier. Drôle de famille, mais on s'aime comme pas possible.

-Séphora, reviens en humain, dis-je en regardant ma grande louve brune avec des reflets dorés.

Vicky alla lui mettre ses vêtements sur son dos et Séphora alla se transformer derrière un arbre.

-Ok, on va chez les Cullen...

Des chuchotements se fit entendre de chaque côté.

-Mais que ce soit bien clair, m'empressais-je de dire et aussitôt, les chuchotements s'arrêtèrent. Profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu, mais soyez quand même sur vos gardes. Et surtout, si les Cullen vous tapes sur le système, ne vous fâchez pas, n'oubliez pas qu'ils ont été gentil de nous accueillir.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils vont déjà nous dire oui? Demanda Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de dire non, et surtout soyez gentil avec eux.

Je les regardai l'un après l'autre.

-Tu as bientôt fini Séphora? Demandais-je en regardant l'arbre derrière laquelle elle était cachée.

-Ouais, dit-elle en s'empêchant de rire. Ça va prendre quelque minute.

-Mais dépêche-toi, on n'a pas tout notre temps, répliqua Vicky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Où est Mackadam? Demandais-je en constatant qu'il avait disparue.

-Derrière l'arbre, dit Victor en regardant l'arbre.

-Deux secondes, cria-t-il quelque minute avant de sortir suivit de Séphora qui était devenu rouge.

Un soupire passa dans tout le monde et je regardai Daphné qui n'avait pas l'air très bien.

-Elle bouge un peu, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Elle cherche son corps, c'est normal, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle. Tu veux que je la prenne?

-Ouais, dit-elle en me donnant Bree sans le moindre doute.

Je pris cette dernière comme un bébé et on commença à marcher. Pendant qu'on marchait, je leur prévenais quelques trucs.

-Il y en a un qui lit aussi dans les pensées, alors Max, ça risque de plus te faire chier que les autres.

-Pas de problème, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais me contrôler.

-Ouais, on verra ça, marmonna Vicky en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Il y en a une qui vois l'avenir, alors ils savent sûrement déjà qu'on arrive, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Bree qui bougeait dans mes bras. Il y en a un autre qui sent les émotions. Alors si vous voulez leur sauter dessus, vous savez qu'il y aura trois personnes qui vont vous sauter dessus deux secondes en avance de vous.

J'entendis quelque personne rire mais les rires arrêtèrent rapidement quand on arriva devant la maison des Cullen.

-Un autre détaille...Leur maison est géante…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils nous attendaient sur le perron devant la maison. La surexciter malade mentale, le costaud rempli de stéroïde, Rosalie, le type qui à l'air d'un constiper, la mère folle et le chirurgien fou. Mais il manquait quelqu'un...Où est Edward?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé? Demanda Carlisle en me montrant du menton Bree.

-Bonjour Carlisle, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire forcer.

Vous voyez ce que je disais? Il pense seulement à opéré des personnes.

-Nous somme content de te revoir, dit Esmée en me souriant. Ça fait longtemps.

-On voit que tu as emmené plus de personne, dit Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

Je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé à moi, mais il parlait à Vicky.

-Content de te revoir, dit-il en la regardant. Tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais ici.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui voulais venir ici, grogna-t-elle en gardant la tête haute sans toute fois regarder Emmett.

-Nous aimerions avoir...Encore une fois...Votre hospitalité, dis-je en regardant Esmée.

C'était sûr qu'elle allait dire oui, on l'avait d'avance.

-D'accord, dit-elle le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur sou visage. Mais nous n'avons pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde.

-Nous nous contenterons des chambres que vous nous donnerez, dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle acquiesça et entra dans la maison. Je regardai les autres derrière moi et je leur fis signe de la suivre. Je me mis en dernière et quand je montai les escaliers du perron je croisai le regard de Rosalie.

-Alors comme ça tu as encore besoin de nous? Demanda-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

Je regardai les autres disparaître dans la maison. Je me retournai vers Rose et lui sourit. Elle me sourit à son tour et on se sauta dans les bras.

-Mais tu étais passé où? Demanda-t-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort.

-Je me promenais un peu partout, dis-je en la relâchant.

-Allez entre, dit-elle en se poussant de devant la porte.

J'entrai dans la maison et on arriva dans la salle d'entré. Le plafond s'arrêtait trois étages plus haut avec tout en haut, une énorme fenêtre qui éclair toute la salle avec ses longs murs blancs. Quand on paissait la salle d'entré, on arriva au salon qui était encore plus grand. On alla s'asseoir sur un des divans et quand je la regardai, elle me souriait toujours.

-Alors? Par qui tu te fais poursuivre cette fois-ci? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Des loups, dis-je en regardant Emmett qui s'assoyait sur un autre divan. Des modificateurs, pour être plus exactement.

-Les Quilleute, dit Rose en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett.

-Je me suis dit que comme vous aviez fait un traiter de paix avec eux, vous pourriez peut-être leur dire de nous foutre la paix, dis-je en me retournant vers Rose.

-D'accord, dit-elle en me regardant. Mais il va falloir que j'en parle avant à...

-À Carlisle, la coupais-je en soupirant. Je connais la chanson.

Elle sourit, mais je la vis lever les yeux vers les escaliers derrière moi. Je me retournai et je vis Vicky en haut des escaliers qui nous regardant, sans vraiment avoir l'air de vouloir nous rejoindre. Et je savais bien pourquoi...C'était Emmett le problème.

-On a nos chambres, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers en regardant que moi.

-D'accord, vous êtes libre pour le reste de la journée, dis-je en la souriant.

Elle me sourit, fusilla les autres du regard et repartit. Je me retournai vers Rose en lui jetant un regard désolé.

-Elle est toujours aussi fâcher contre moi? Demanda Emmett qui avait l'air triste.

-Je crois qu'elle a encore de la misère à digérer, dis-je en croisant mes jambes.

-Mais ça date de quatre-vingt sept ans, dit Rose en levant les bras au ciel.

-Je sais, je crois qu'elle avait réussis à oublier jusqu'à ce que j'annonce qu'on allait venir ici.

-J'espère qu'elle voudra nous reparler un jour, soupira Rose.

-Moi aussi j'espère, dis-je en regardant autour de moi. Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi je suis contente, dit Emmett en me souriant.

-Mais...Où est Edward, demandais-je sans regarder Rose.

Je savais qu'elle avait jeté un regard à Emmett.

-Il est chez Bella, dit Emmett.

-Bella? Demandais-je en relevant la tête. C'est qui?

-C'est, euh -elle parut mal à l'aise-...C'est sa petite amie.

Il y eu un silence, on ne cessait pas de se jeter des regards.

-D'accord, finis-je par dire.

Rose me regarda fixement pour voir si je ne mentais pas.

-Ça va Rose, lui confirmais-je. C'est du passé.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais elle laissa tomber.

-Je vais aller voir les autres, dis-je en me levant.

-D'accord, dit-elle en me souriant une dernière fois avant que je retourne pour monter les escaliers. Je marchai dans le couloir où je vis Vicky qui était assise à terre le dos contre le mur et la tête entre les mains.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de bien aller, dis-je en m'arrêtant à côté.

Elle se releva rapidement en replaçant ses cheveux.

-Non, ça va, dit-elle en essayant de me sourire.

-Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux. On peut en parler si tu veux.

-Non, je n'ai rien, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-D'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je en regardant les portes du couloir.

-Ils se sont réunie dans la chambre de Valérie, dit-elle en me montrant du menton une porte.

Je me dirigeai vers cette porte et l'ouvris. Comme prévue, ils étaient tous réunit en cercle et me regardait.

-Alors, vous les trouvez comment ? Demandais-je en me prenant une chaise pour m'intégré dans le cercle.

Personne ne parla.

-Vous pouvez dire ce qui vous passe par la tête, dit Vicky qui était dans le cadre de porte.

-C'est qui le grand? Demanda Daph' en s'assoyant en indien.

-Personne d'important, dit Vicky en s'approchant du cercle.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vicky est la deuxième plus vieille…

-Arrête de dire ça s'il te plait, soupira-t-elle en s'assoyant à terre devant ma chaise. Ça me démoralise.

-Elle a été partout avec moi, dis-je en lui jouant dans les cheveux. Presque partout, puisque je suis une coupe plus vieille que vous tous.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave grand-mère, on va t'acheter une chaise roulante, gloussa Victor en me souriant.

Je lui fis un rire sarcastique, et je lui tirai la langue.

-Alors, soupira Valérie d'un air impatient. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Tu devrais apprendre la patiente jeune fille, dis-je en prenant un petit air sérieux.

Elle baissa les yeux ses doigts qui jouaient entre eux.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander si tu veux tant savoir, dit Mackadam en se redressant.

Elle soupira en jetant un regard désolé à Daph'. Je vis le corps de Bree bouger sur le lit. Elle commençait à se réveiller.

-Ils sont gentil de nous laissez entré chez eux, dit Séphora en se collant un peut sur Mack'.

-Ouais, ils ont un minimum de gentillesse, dit Vicky en fermant les yeux pendant que je lui jouais dans les cheveux. Mais ne vous attachez pas à eux, on repartira bientôt.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Max.

-Jusqu'à ce que les loups ne nous laisse pas tranquille on restera ici, dis-je en souriant en voyant Vicky sourire.

Il y eu léger silence, je n'en ais aucune idée pourquoi mais bon.

-Sortez de la chambre, dis-je d'un ton calme.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre car ils se jetèrent des regards interrogatoires.

-Ben sortez qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Valérie.

-Parce que, allez les parler, ils ont eu la gentillesse de nous accueillir chez eux, allez.

Ils se levèrent avec quelques soupires et ils sortirent de la chambre. Vicky se leva à son tour.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger d'y aller, dis-je en me levant.

-Je crois que se serais mieux que j'y aille avec les autres, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Ok, dis-je en la suivant dans le couloir.

On marcha en silence dans le couloir et quand on arriva en haut des escaliers je vis une fille aux cheveux bruns, elle est petite mais pas aussi petite qu'Alice…Une humaine. Et à côté d'elle se tenait Edward.

-Oh merde, marmonna Vicky. Pourquoi Alice ne nous à pas avertie ?

-Je ne sais pas, chuchotais-je. Mais je vais la tuer.

Vicky commença à descendre les escaliers et je la suivis. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, je bloquai mes pensées et ceux de Vicky. Aure de question qu'il s'introduit dans nos pensées.

-Edward, dis-je en regardant ailleurs. Quelle agréable surprise.

-Bonjour Kélia, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire. Ça fait longtemps.

-Ouais, dis-je en descendant la dernière marche.

-Pas assez à mon goût, marmonna Vicky en essayant de sourire.

Un silence occupa la salle. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres qui se regardait. Bon, s'il ne nous présente pas.

-Salut, moi c'est Kélia, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Bella, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Quoi ! C'est elle sa petite amie ! C'est une blague ou quoi ?

-C'est donc toi, la petite amie d'Edward ? Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Il ta parler de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Non, jamais, dis-je en lui lâchant la main.

Je reculai de quelques pas pour arriver à côté de Vicky.

-Salut Vicky, dit-il en la souriant.

-Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

-Le manger est prêt, intervint Esmée en entrant dans le salon.

Je sentis quelqu'un qui s'était approché de moi. Je me retournai et vit Mackadam.

-Vous pouvez aller manger.

Je l'arrêtai à son premier pas en lui barrant la route avec mon bras.

-Tachez d'apprécier le manger, dis-je en retirant mon bras.

Il acquiesça et fit signe à Séphora, Valérie et Victor de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. J'allai m'asseoir sur un divan à côté de Daphnée qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise.

-Ça va? Demandais-je en entourant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ouais, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

J'allai lui poser une question mais quelqu'un me devança.

-Alors? Demanda Bella en regardant Edward et moi un après l'autre. Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez?

-Depuis environ 88 ans, dis-je en remettant mon attention sur Bella.

-Wow, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Elle était là elle aussi?

Je vis qu'elle désignait Daphnée qui avait l'air dans la lune.

-Non, il y avait juste Vicky et moi, on s'amusait comme des folles, dis-je en souriant à mes pensées.

-Oh ouais, dit Rose en se retenant de ne pas rire. Elles mettaient le bordel partout où elles passaient.

-Mais, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi êtes vous parties?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et nos regards se croisèrent...

_«J'étais en haut des escaliers et je regardais Edward qui lisait dans le salon. Comment lui dire? Je n'oserai plus le regarder. Je décidai finalement de l'affronter._

_-Edward, dis-je en descendant les escaliers._

_Il leva les yeux vers moi. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et déposa son livre._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en se levant. Pourquoi as-tu bloqué tes pensées?_

_J'avais l'impression que ma voix allait lâcher, le fait de le regarder allait me rendre malade._

_-J'ai repenser à se dont on avait parler, dis-je en m'arrêtant face à lui. À propos..._

_-Du mariage, dit-il en souriant._

_Ce mot me noua la gorge. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il attendait seulement que je lui dise oui. Mais plus les secondes s'écroulaient, plus je voyais la tristesse envahir son regard...»_

Je baissai les yeux et je sentis Daphnée me prendre ma main en voyant que je n'allais pas bien. Je lui souris et je me retournai vers Bella.

-J'ai choisis la liberté…


	3. Chapter 3

-Dans le fond, vous êtes comme une famille, comme les Cullen? Conclu-t-elle en me regardant.

-Ouais, sauf que nous, on est des nomades, dis-je en regardant Mackadam sortir de la cuisine. Et ils sont libres de partir.

-Les Cullen aussi, sont libre de partir s'ils veulent, répliqua-t-elle.

-Jamais on ne laissera la femme qui nous garder en vie, dit Mackadam en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-C'est la même chose pour nous, dit Edward.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je levai un peu les yeux et croisai son regard. J'avais l'impression de me faire poignarder chaque fois que je croise son regard.

-Bon, toi, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Edward? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Depuis deux ans, dit-elle en souriant. Et on va bientôt se marier.

Tout stoppa. Une colère bouillonne dans mon ventre, je sens une haine pas possible s'emparer de tout mon corps. Je me disais que si je ne serrais pas partit, il n'aurait jamais été avec cette Bella.

-C'est super, dis-je en souriant le plus possible. Je vais pouvoir assister à votre mariage. C'est quand au juste?

-Dans deux semaines, dit-elle toute contente.

Elle se tourna vers Edward et le serra dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas regarder cette joie que lui apportait Bella. Je sentais quelque chose se fendre en moi. Je courus dans la chambre de Valérie et claquai la porte...

Plusieurs jours passèrent et cette Bella est toujours là. J'étais dans la chambre de Séphora et Mackadam où ils avaient mit le corps de Bree. Je regardai le corps de cette dernière qui ne bougeait plus. Je la pris dans mes bras et sortit de la chambre. Mon bébé avait besoin de moi, et j'en étais sûre. Sûrement à cause de mon instinct de mère. Je marchai dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers. Tout le monde regarda Bree comme si elle était morte dans mes bras. Mais surtout Bella.

-Mon dieu, dit-elle avant de poser la main sur son cœur. Elle est morte?

Je me suis retenue pour ne pas la tuer. Je ne l'occupai pas et me dirigeai vers Daphné.

-J'emmène son corps dans la forêt, dis-je en m'arrêtant devant elle et Mack'.

-Je viens, dit ce dernier en s'approchant de moi. Tu ne peux pas aller toute seule dans la forêt quand il y a des loups qui nous traquent.

-Non, ils vous reconnaîtront si vous venez avec moi, dis-je en le regardant. Je vais me transformer et l'emmener dans la forêt, seule. Je resterai là tout le temps que ça prendra pour qu'elle revienne.

Il acquiesça sans vraiment avoir l'air d'accord. Je sortis du salon et sortis de la maison avec Bree dans mes bras. Je marchai quelques minutes avant de transformer mon corps. Je vis mes cheveux bruns se pâlir jusqu'à en devenir rousse. Je sentis la chaleur de la forêt englober mon corps, la pulsation de mon cœur commença à battre, l'air entre dans mes poumons, je rapetisse un petit peu et je sens que Bree devient trop lourde pour moi. Je la dépose doucement par terre et je m'assois à côté d'elle. Tout pour ne pas être proche de Bella et d'Edward. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, quoi que c'est le seul moyen de m'être ma famille en sécurité. Je me couchai à côté de Bree et regardai les feuilles des arbres se balancer dans tout les sens. La sensation du vent chaud sur moi me faisait du bien, j'ai l'impression que la vie est belle. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter d'une chaleur qui s'emparait de mon corps et me berçait comme un bébé. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter autour de moi et une voix me parlait. Une voix grave mais réconfortante. Elle me parlait d'une amie qui l'avait laissé pour son pire ennemie. _Elle m'a quitté pour se sal suceur de sang_, grogna-t-il. Je ne comprenais rien à la voix dans ma tête mais je l'écoutai, elle me rassurait. Quand la voix s'arrêta, j'eu l'impression de tomber et j'ouvris les yeux en sursautant. Le soleil m'aveuglait et réchauffait le devant de mon corps. Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux grains qui étaient sous moi. Du sable? Je me redressai et regardai devant moi. Je suis sur une plage? Une voix -trop proche à mon goût- me fit sursauter encore un fois. Je me retournai vers la personne et vu un mec qui se tenait debout à côté de moi. Un Quilleute, il y en a aucun doute. Grand, musclé, la peau mâte, les cheveux bruns foncés et court avec le tatou des Quilleute sur une épaule. Je me levai précipitamment et regardai autour de moi. Où est Bree? Où est-ce qu'il la mit?

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je me contentai de regarder autour de moi.

-Je t'ais trouver dans la forêt, dit-il en essayant de capter mon attention.

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui répondre? Je sentis la fatigue reprendre partit dans mon corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Je me sentis tomber dans une chaleur. Mais je sentis rapidement une odeur fortement délicieuse. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et vus un objet en forme de rectangle, de brun et une main qui la tenait.

-Je savais que ça allait te réveiller, dit-il en me souriant.

Il posa sa main sur mon front et j'eu le réflex de lui frapper la main pour qu'il l'enlève. Je déteste que quelqu'un me touche.

-Je vois que tu n'aime pas qu'on te touche, dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis que je t'ais porter jusqu'ici?

Je serrai le poing en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'a quand même pas osé? Je propulsai mon poing sur sa joue droite et son visage ne bougea pas. Cela me prit quelque seconde avant de me rendre compte qu'une douleur abominable avait envahi mon poignet. Vous me trouvez sûrement stupide, mais Vicky est encore pire.

-Ah! Criais-je en me prenant le poignet.

Je me tortillais sur le sable pendant que le mec essayait de me clamer.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en paniquant.

Je me levai et lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes. Il ne bougea toujours pas, mais c'est ma cheville qui en subit les conséquences. Une autre douleur envahi ma cheville. Je tombai à terre en criant plus fort que jamais. J'en pleurais tellement que j'avais mal et je sentis une chaleur me prendre et me bercer. Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras du jeune homme qui courait dans la forêt. Je continuai quand même à pleurer et je me sentis monter. Il montait les escaliers quatre par quatre. Ma jambe et mon bras me brûlait. Je me rendis compte qu'on était chez les Cullen. Comment ça? Docteur Carlisle est le meilleur docteur de tout les temps, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit ici.

-Jacob? Dit la voix de Bella.

Cette voix me déchira le cœur. Je pleurai de plus belle en me mettant en petit bonhomme dans les bras de...Jacob?

-Carlisle n'est pas là, dit Edward.

Jacob ne se pose pas la question de comment Edward à fait pour savoir se qu'il voulait?

-C'est Kélia, dit Edward.

-Quoi? Dit la voix de Vicky.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle ne l'écouta même pas et me porta dans une autre chambre que celle de Valérie. Celle-ci, c'était une chambre d'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

Tout était flou à cause des larmes qui m'aveuglaient.

-Ce...Ce mec...M'a brisé le po...Poignet et...la...jambe, balbutiais-je en m'essuyant les yeux avec mon bras qui était ok.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas...

-Il est malade se mec! Hurlais-je en pleurant de plus belle.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Vicky.

-Peux-tu aller le voir pour lui demander ce qui c'est passé?

Elle hésita un moment mais sortit de la chambre. Il s'approcha de mon lit et me prit le bras. Je criai de douleur et il redéposa rapidement mon bras. Il fit de même pour ma jambe et cela fit le même résulta.

-Je vais te faire un plâtre, dit-il en se retournant pour prendre des objets.

Après quelques minutes à pleurer, il fini par se retourner vers moi. J'arrêtai de pleurer parce que ça me donnait mal à la tête. Il leva délicatement mon bras, tellement délicatement que je n'avais presque rien sentis...Appart sa peau froide.

-T'as pas mal? Demanda-t-il en me jetant.

-Non, dis-je en lui répondant bêtement.

-Écoute, soupira-t-il en enroulant le bandage autour me mon poignet. Ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi.

-Mon poignet? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, nos retrouvailles, dit-il en me regardant.

-Tu serras que je n'ais pas regretter ma décision, dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Au visage qu'il faisait, en dirait que je venais de lui lancer l'insulte la plus chiante du monde.

-Désolé, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, dit-il en passant son attention sur mon bandage. Tu crois ce qui est le mieux pour ta famille.

-Tu sais, ça aurait pu être notre famille si tu m'aurais suivit.

Il arrêta son mouvement et me regarda.

-Quoi que, repris-je, je comprends ton choix, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas voulu quitté ma famille.

-Alors on est quitte, dit-il en finissant mon bandage au poignet.

-Ouais, dis-je en hochant la tête, on...On est quitte.

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes.

-Alors...Dis-je pour couper le silence. Tu connais ce Jacob?

-Ouais, c'est ou plutôt c'était le meilleur ami de Bella, dit-il en levant doucement ma jambe. Mais j'y pense...

-Quoi? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne te retransforme pas en vampire? Demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur -tique que j'ai depuis que je suis née- et lui sourit.

-Bonne idée, dis-je avant de fermer les yeux.

Je suis grande, les cheveux bruns et longs, la peau de vampire, et rien ne peux me faire mal. Ma douleur disparue petit à petit. J'ouvris les yeux et je le regardai.

-Alors?

-Tout est normal, dis-je en me levant.

Je déroulai le bandage qui entourait mon bras et on sortit de la salle. On marcha dans le couloir en silence.

-Tu te souviens, dit-il. De notre premier baiser?

Je lui jetai un coup pour voir s'il me regardait et oui. Est-ce qu'il veut me faire savoir qu'il pense à ça?

-Euh…Ouais, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Il hésita, un bon moment avant de s'arrêter.

_«Il veut t'embrasser, _dit la voix de Victor. _Vas-y!»_

Je me tournai vers Edward qui était à deux millimètre de moi et je me rendis compte que j'avais encore le bandage dans les mains.

-J'ai oublié de déposer le bandage, dis-je en le contournant pour retourner dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Je marchai rapidement vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. J'allai déposer le bandage dans un tiroir et quand je fermai le tiroir, j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Edward qui était accoté à la porte qu'il avait bloqué.

-Edward, dis-je en lâchant le poignet du tiroir. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

Malgré mon avertissement, il s'avança vers d'un pas décider et agrippa mes hanches.

-Tu es avec Bella, dis-je en essayant de m'enlever de son emprise.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Juste un baiser, chuchota-t-il avec une telle douceur que j'en frissonnai.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et une de ses mains se promenait sur ma cuisse. Ses lèvres se décolèrent de sur mon cou et vint se déposer sur mes lèvres. Et comme j'en avais peur, je répondis à son baiser. J'agrippai son chandail pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Il prit mes jambes et les mit chacune du côté de son corps. Je ne touchai maintenant plus à terre et il m'avait transporté sur le lit d'hôpital. Il me coucha et se mit par-dessus moi. Notre baiser s'enflammait de plus en plus à en perdre la tête. Soudain, il arrêta de m'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois que tu as raison, dit-il en se levant.

Non, il ne va quand même pas faire ça.

-J'aime Bella, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Désolé.

Il sortit de la salle et refermai la porte derrière lui…


	4. Chapter 4

Je restai là, figé, sans savoir quoi faire, je regardai la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau mais rien ne bougea. Je me levai et replaçai mon chandail. Je sortis de la chambre d'hôpital et marchai dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment pas résisté à lui? Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Il m'a rejeté en plus! Je touchai mes cheveux qui s'allongeaient et je sentis mon front se couvrir par un toupet carré. Ma vue se diminuait jusqu'à avoir une vue humaine, j'entendais moins bien et je sentis la chaleur. J'arrivai en haut des escaliers et sans regarder personne, je descendis les escaliers. Je remarquai Jacob accoté au mur dans le coin de la salle. Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'arrêtai en face de lui.

-Ça va mieux? demanda-t-il en regardant mon bras et ma jambe.

-Ouais, dis-je en assez mal à l'aise qu'il m'ait vu pleurer comme un bébé. Où est Bree?

-Tu veux parler de la petite aux cheveux brun et aux...

-Oui elle, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est avec Paul.

-Avec qui? C'est qui ce Paul? Et c'est où plus précisément avec Paul?

-À la réserve...

-Tu ne pourrais pas m'y emmener? Demandais-je en le coupant.

Il hésita un moment en regardant derrière moi. Je regardai là où il regardait et à mon mouvement, Bella retourna à son occupation.

-D'accord, dit-il en se redressant. Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas te porter.

-On a juste à prendre la voiture d'Edward, dis-je en s'entend un regard se poser sur moi.

Je me retournai et je vis Bella qui nous regardait encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang?

-Edward, dis-je en regardant se dernier. Est-ce qu'on peut...

-Ouais, dit-il sans me regarder.

Il m'avait tellement coupé sec que j'avais figé. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait aussi sec ou que...Ou qu'il ne m'occupait pas comme si j'étais un vulgaire déchet.

-On peut y aller? Demanda Jacob en me regardant.

Je le regardai et lui fit signe que oui. On alla dans le garage et Jacob décrocha les clés de la Volvo qui était accroché sur le mur. J'entrai dans la voiture du côté passager et je refermai la porte pendant que Jacob entra dans la voiture.

-Alors, dit-il en démarrant la voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Quoi? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, tu as les larmes aux yeux, dit-il en faisant reculer la voiture.

-Non, ça va, dis-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il voit la larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

J'essuyai la larme et je regardai la forêt s'arrêter pour laisser place à l'autoroute.

-Comment tu connais Bella? Demanda-t-il pour couper le silence.

-Je...-Je me tournai vers lui- ne connais pas vraiment Bella. J'ai été hébergé chez les Cullen pour...Quelques temps. Toi, tu l'as connait d'où?

-On était ami avant, dit-il en se concentrant sur la route.

-Avant? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Longue histoire, dit-il serrant un peu le volant.

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à plus de question. Mais malheureusement, je dus ouvrir ma grande trappe.

-C'est toi qui m'avait parlé pendant que je dormais...Si je dormais vraiment? Dis-je haut et fort.

-Euh...Ouais, dit-il en changeant de voies.

-Alors, tu l'aimes?...

-Je l'aimais, corrigea-t-il en sortant de l'autoroute.

Ben dit donc, en dirait qu'on est deux là-dedans...

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu aimais Edward?

Est-ce que je viens de penser à haute voie? Je me tournai vers Jacob qui me regardai toujours l'air déboussolé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Wow, dit-il en se tournant vers la route. Je croyais qu'il y avait seulement Bella qui était assez folle pour l'aimer.

Il partit à rire. Pour ne pas lui foutre la raclé de sa vie, je me tournai vers la fenêtre et je regardai les maisons qui passaient.

-On est bientôt arrivé? Grognais-je en m'accotant sur mon coude.

-On tourne quelques rues et on est arrivé, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. On revint dans la forêt et on s'arrêta devant une maison aux murs fait de bois foncés et trois étages. Il arrêta le moteur et on sortit de la voiture. On marcha vers la maison et je m'arrêtai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Soupira-t-il en me regardant.

-Au pire, je pourrai t'attendre dehors pendant que tu vas la chercher, dis-je en reculant.

-Oh que non, dit-il en se dirigeant vers moi. Pas question que je t'emmène jusqu'ici -il m'entraina dans les escaliers-, pour que tu reste dehors. Aller, je vais te présenter la meute.

La meute? OMG! Je suis chez les loups! Trop tard, j'étais déjà dans la maison. Pourquoi je n'y ais pas penser avant? C'est évident...Non? C'était grand et chaleureux et on arrivait dans la cuisine qui était connecté à la salle à manger où une longue table de bois se tenait au milieu. Autour de la table, une dizaine de mec se tenait assit autour. Ils étaient tous tourner vers nous et à la dernière nouvelle, il y a une fille et même deux parmi eux.

-Jacob, dit-ils d'une seule voix en souriant.

C'est fou comme c'est beau une famille uni.

-Il était tant que tu arrives, on a faim, cria un des gars.

Laissez faire ce que je viens de dire. Mais, je crois qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vraiment remarqué, puisqu'ils étaient tous après Jacob, et croyez moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais il y en avait un qui m'avait très bien remarqué et n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il avait l'air...Sérieux, en tout cas, plus sérieux que les autres.

-C'est dommage parce que je ne suis pas venu ici pour manger, alors vous pouvez...

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à ce prendre à manger. Plus personne ne l'écoutait. Je regardai Jacob qui plissait les yeux en regardant autour.

-Il est où Paul? Demanda Jacob pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Il est sortit avec la petite, dit un des gars qui avait du poulet dans la bouche.

Il se tourna et me regarda d'un air désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dis-je en tournant les talons. Merci de m'avoir emmené.

-Y'a pas de quoi, dit-il en me suivant.

Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers la voiture.

-Si tu voix se Paul et qu'il est avec Bree, peut dire à Bree de rentré à la maison? Demandais-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'il me donne les clés de la voiture.

-Ouais, dit-il en me donnant les clés.

-Merci, dis-je en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur.

J'entrai dans la voiture et refermai la porte. Je fis partir le moteur, le regardai une dernière -mais pourquoi je fais ça?- et je partis...

Les jours passèrent et Bree était revenu seulement pour me demander si elle pouvait rester avec Paul pour quelque temps...Et elle avait l'air totalement amoureuse. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai accepté. Vicky reste de plus en plus dans la chambre de Valérie de peur de croiser Emmett, ou sinon, elle va dehors. Comme prévue, Max et Edward n'arrête pas de se taper sur le système. Victor, Valérie, John et Daphné s'entende avec tout le monde, ça ne m'étonne pas. Séphora, quant à elle, ne s'entend avec personne. Elle est toujours entrain de provoquer quelqu'un et Mackadam à du la retenir -et quand je dis retenir, c'est vrai- un jour de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Bella. Sérieusement, je trouves que Mackadam n'aurait jamais dû la retenir.

J'étais assise sur une chaise de la chambre Val' derrière Vicky qui était assise à terre et je lui jouais dans les cheveux pendant que Valérie n'arrêtait pas d'essayer ce qu'ils y avaient dans le dressing.

-Peut-être celle-là, dit cette dernière en sortant du dressing.

Ce soir, elles sortent faire la fête entre fille. Une amie que Daphné avait rencontré, l'avait invité à une fête et a dit qu'on pouvait venir. Elle portait une robe un peu trop osé à mon goût. La robe lui arrêtait à peine en bas des fesses, elle est bleu foncé avec quelques lignes noirs. La robe était sans bretelle et elle avait prit un collier en argent qui descendait dans sa robe.

-Il n'est pas question que tu sortes habiller comme ça avec moi, dit Vicky en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle soupira et retourna dans le dressing.

-Non mais franchement, c'est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi, dis-je en faisant une tresse à Vicky.

-Euh, maman? Dit Val' en sortant la tête. J'ai quand même 64 ans, je te ferai remarquer.

J'avais complètement oublié se détaille. Mais 64 ans...C'est rien. En dirait que c'était hier que je l'avais trouvé dans une ruelle de Montréal, au Canada. Elle ressortit du dressing avec la robe parfaite. Elle était vert foncé avec des quelques motifs blancs, en dessous de la poitrine, il y avait une large ceinture noir et du bas de la ceinture jusqu'au bas de la robe -qui lui arrive aux genoux-, c'est un peu bombé. Elle avait des talons hauts verts foncé -comme la robe. Très simple, mais magnifique.

-C'est parfait, dis-je en défaisant la tresse que j'avais raté. Elle te va comme un gant.

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Vicky.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas son style de robe et qu'elle aurait sûrement sortir un truc du genre: Ô, salut à toi, Déesse De La Laideur, je ne savais pas que vous alliez passer aujourd'hui. Ou encore: Enfonce ta tête dans une poubelle et tu seras encore plus laid-euh belle. Ou encore pire: Ah! Je crois que je vais vomir, donne-moi un sac de poubelle! Donne-moi celui que tu portes!

-Ô salut à toi, Déesse De La...

Je serrai ses cheveux dans mon poing et elle se força pour ne pas crier.

-De La Beauté, dit-elle en la souriant. Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer aujourd'hui.

Val' souri au commentaire et retourna dans le dressing.

-C'est celle-là que je vais mettre, dit-elle pendant qu'elle se changeait.

-Mais, pourquoi tu te...

-C'est dans quelques heures et je ne veux pas salir ma robe, coupa-t-elle.

Je vis que Vicky n'avait pas du tout l'air de comprendre.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une toc? Lui demandais-je en desserrant la main.

-D'accord, dit-elle en faisant une grimace de douleur.

Je commençai à passer le peigne dans ses cheveux. Val' sortit du dressing et alla déposer la robe sur son lit.

-Au juste, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Les gars sortent où?

-Je crois qu'ils vont au cinéma et aller dans un bar, dit Vicky.

-Et maman les à laisser aller? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai dit oui, à condition qu'ils ne fassent aucune bêtise, dis-je en attachant les cheveux de Vicky.

-À bien sûre, dit Val' en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Je fini la toc de Vicky et pu enfin me lever.

-J'y pense, dis-je en regardant Vicky et Val' chacun leur tour. La fête ne commençait pas à cinq heure et demi?

-Ouais, pourquoi? Demanda Vicky.

Je regardai l'horloge qui affichai cinq quarante-neuf.

-Vous êtes en retard, dis-je en souriant.

-Quoi? Hurla Vicky en se levant d'un bon.

Elle partit en flèche dans le dressing de Val' et cette dernière alla se changer dans la salle de bain. En deux secondes, Vicky sortit avec une robe rouge et longue avec une petite trainer au sol et elle c'était déjà maquiller. Val' sortit en fureur habiller de sa robe et elle courut vers moi et me donna un bec sur la joue.

-Bye maman, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Les filles dépêchez-vous, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Je la suivis avec Vicky sur les talons. Séphora sortit de sa chambre et elle était habiller avec une tenu qui sort de l'ordinaire -comme d'habitude. Elle portait un T-shirt noir qui était assez serrer et décolleté, avec des leggings tout aussi noir et extrêmement serrer et des talons hauts noirs. Daph' sortit à son tour et on descendit les escaliers...

Vicky,

-J'ai encore mal à la tête à cause de toi, dis-je à maman en descendant les escaliers.

-Tu t'en remettrai, dit-elle en souriant à mon malheur.

Je souris aussi. Pour moi, ça à toujours été difficile de ne pas lui sourire quand elle sourit. On sortit de la maison et je serrai maman avant de me diriger vers la voiture.

-Tu es magnifique, dit une voix.

Je me tournai vers la voix et je croisai le regard d'Emmett...

_«La forêt était calme aujourd'hui, sûrement parce que moi aussi j'étais plus calme que d'habitude. Je marchai en regardant les feuilles orange et rouge tomber sur le sol. Quelques rayons de lumière atteignait le sol. Le vent chaud me réchauffait le visage et me relaxait._

_-Vicky, chuchota une voix dans mon cou._

_Je me retournai et vit Emmett qui me souriait._

_-Salut, dis-je en reculant d'un pas. Ça va?_

_-Ouais, toi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

_-Ça va, dis-je en regardant ailleurs._

_-Je peux marcher avec toi? Demanda-t-il en essayant de croiser mon regard._

_-Ok, dis-je en commençant à marcher._

_On marchai en silence. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai qu'il me regardait, alors je baissai les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis un certain temps, c'était devenu assez mal l'aise entre nous deux. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en moi que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant. Quelque chose de troublant. Je me sentis observer, alors je me tournai vers Emmett qui m'observait._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je en arrêtant de marcher._

_Il s'arrêta à son tour et se mit face à moi. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui cachait mes yeux. Il s'avança vers moi et me plaqua sur un arbre. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches et les miennes était accrocher à ses épaules. Nos corps était collés l'un sur l'autre et nos lèvres se frôlaient. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus du regard, mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort et ma respiration accélérait. Il m'embrassa dans le cou en plaçant mes cuisses chacune sur ses hanches. Je ne touchai plus à terre et il mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour me lever un peu plus. Mes sandales tombèrent à terre et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne et je n'arrivai presque plus à respirer tellement que j'avais chaud. En deux secondes, nous n'avions déjà plus de vêtement. Nos intimes se frôlèrent et je le sentis frissonner tout en s'accrochant à mes cheveux. Il me lâcha et je me couchai à terre. Il se mit par dessus moi et écarta légèrement les jambes. Je passai mes jambes par dessus les siennes pour qu'il puisse me pénétré. Il s'avança un peu et d'un coup de hanche, il me pénétra. Un gémissement retentit dans sa gorge et il fit des va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Un plaisir incontrôlable envahit mon corps et me faisait perdre le contrôle. Je tendis les mains vers le sol pour agripper quelque chose. Il fallait que je serre quelque chose dans mes mains. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien à serrer, alors je m'accrochai, une main à son cou et l'autre lui griffait le dos. Un cri sortit d'entre mes dents, ce qui le fit sourire. Il m'embrassa et je lui mordis la lèvre au point de lui arracher, mais, heureusement, c'est un vampire. Cela me fit penser à quelque chose. Je lui ordonnai d'accéléré sans vraiment lâcher ses lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit et à mon grand plaisir, il accéléra. Ses coups de hanches me faisait perdre la tête. Je lui lâchai les lèvres et il ralentit. Je me mis par-dessus lui et il se redressa. Il embrassa mon sein et commença à jouer avec, avec sa langue. Je pris son intime et le fit entré en moi. Je sautai sur lui pendant qu'il me caressait les seins. J'allai le plus vite que je pouvais et il gémissait à en perdre la tête. On atteint notre orgasme en même temps dans quelque crie de joie. On arrêta tout nos mouvements en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous étions collés l'un sur l'autre et je vis des pétillements dans ses yeux. Il m'embrassa._

_-Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il avant de me donner un baiser dans le cou.»_

Je sentis le sang me monté aux joues et je baissai les yeux. Je continuai mon chemin la tête baissé et j'entrai dans la voiture...


	5. Chapter 5

Kélia,

Je regardai la voiture disparaitre dans la forêt et je vis Emmett entré dans la maison.

-Elle t'a parlé? Demandais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Non, mais je sais qu'elle l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre personne, dit-il en se mettant les mains dans les poches.

-Une prochaine fois, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il hocha la tête mais n'avais pas l'air très convaincu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Je ne sais...

Le téléphone me coupa la parole. Emmett répondit au téléphone.

-Allô?...C'est Emmett...Ouais, elle est à côté de moi...Ok...

Il me passa le téléphone et je le mis à mon oreille.

-Allô? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Allô, Kélia, dit une voix qui me semblait famillière.

-C'est qui?

-C'est Jacob...Euh...Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, on c'est rencontré sur la plage. Je t'avais trouver dans...

-Oui, je me souviens, le coupais-je en regardant Emmett pour qu'il s'en aille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-D'accord, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je...Je peux pas te parler de sa au téléphone, il y a des personnes qui ne doivent pas être au courant, dit-il d'une voie préoccuper. Viens me rejoindre sur la plage de la réserve.

-Ok, j'arrive, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me tournai et mon chemin fit bloqué par Emmett.

-Depuis quand tu connais le petit loup? Demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Depuis...Pas de tes affaires, dis-je en le contournant pour passer.

Je courrus dans la chambre de Vicky où j'avais mit mes affaires. J'allai me changer dans le dressing de Vicky. Je pris des shirts noirs avec une simple blouse blanche. Je pris des sandales blanches et je sortis de ma chambre en courant.

Je sautai du haut des escaliers et réattérit sur mes deux jambes. Je courrus dans le garage où je croisai Rose et Alice qui embarquait dans _Vanquish_ d'Alice.

-Oh Kélia, dit Alice toute contente. Tu viens magasiné avec nous?

-Non, je sors déjà, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire de désolé.

-Ben, on peut t'emmener, dit Rose en me souriant diaboliquement.

-Oui, cria Alice. Aller monte!

Je n'eu pas le choix que de monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle sortit la voiture du garage et on partit.

-Alors, dit Alice en faisant entré la voiture dans l'autoroute. Tu vas où?

-À la plage de la réserve, dis-je en m'assoyant en indien.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncer et Alice souriait en me regardant par le rétroviseur.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, m'averti Rose. Les loups ne te laisseront jamais passer, ils t'auront arraché la tête avant même que tu ais le temps de dire quelque chose.

-J'ai juste à me transformer, répliquais-je.

-Ça te va très bien le roux, dit Alice en regardant mes cheveux dans le rétroviseur.

Je lui souris à mon tour en regardant mes cheveux qui était devenu roux. Rose se retourna sans avoir l'air très rassurer et plus personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la limite de territoire. Alice stoppa la voiture et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu veux qu'on revienne te chercher? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh -j'hésitai un moment-, ok, vous finissez vers quel heure? Demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

-On fini vers neuf heure, alors, soit ici à neuf et quart, dit-elle en me regardant sortir de la voiture.

-Ok, à plus tard, et si vous voyez quelque chose qu'y m'irait, achetez-le moi, dis-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je commençai à marcher et j'entendis la voiture s'en aller derrière moi. Je coupai par la forêt pour arriver plus vite à la plage qui était presque vide. À cette heure, il y avait peu de personne qui venait, seulement quelques personnes qui parlaient dans leur coin. J'aperçus Jacob qui était au bout de la plage, accoter à un rocher. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Salut, dis-je en m'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Il se redressa rapidement et regarda autour de lui.

-Salut, dit-il en me regardant. Personne ne t'a suivit?

-Non, dis-je en regardant autour. Pas que je sache. Pourquoi?

-J'ai -il hésita-...J'ai pensé à ce dont on avait parler. Du fait que tu aime Edward...

-Que j'aimais Edward, corrigeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais en tout cas, et puis, je sais que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui...

-De quoi tu parles?! Hurlais-je en m'avançant. C'est pas de tes affaires ce qui ce...

-Arrête de faire semblant, soupira-t-il en s'accotant sur le rocher. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, je ressens la même chose pour Bella. Et c'est justement pour ça que je t'ais fait venir.

Quoi?

-Je suis désolé Jacob mais, pas que je me fiche de tes sentiments pour Bella mais...

-De un, appel-moi Jake et de deux...Veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-Quoi? Criais-je en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est quoi ton problème de me demander ça!? T'es...

-C'est le seul moyen de le faire chier, dit-il précipitamment.

J'arrêtai de parlé, je compris finalement pourquoi il m'a fait venir.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

Il sourit diaboliquement...

Quelques heures plus tard, Jake et moi attendions à l'endroit où je devait attendre Alice et Rose.

-Tu as l'air stresser, dit-il en me regardant.

-D'après toi, comment tu pense qu'il va réagir? Demandais-je en continuant à regarder droit devant moi.

-J'en ais aucune idée.

-Super, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

J'entendis la voiture arriver et je vis les visages surpris de Rose et Alice...

Vicky,

-Cette fête était totalement...Nul, soupirais-je en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

-Mais non, protesta Daphné derrière moi. C'est juste toi qui restait dans ton coin.

-C'est vrai, affirma Valérie. Si tu serais venu danser avec nous...

-Avec nous? Dit Séphora en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça _Danser avec nous_? Pendant toute la soiré tu dansais avec un mec. Non, elle aurait dû venir danser avec Daphné et moi.

-Non, de toute façon, vous vous amusiez à danser pour charmer les mecs et pour ensuite leur dire _Désolé, je suis pas aux mecs_, sérieusement, je trouve que ça n'a pas de sens, dis-je en montant les escaliers.

-Ben, dit Daph' en haussant les épaules. On moins on s'amusait, NOUS!

-J'aurais du rester à la maison avec maman, dis-je en empoignant la poigner de porte. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est beaucoup plus amuser que moi.

J'ouvris la porte et je vis un mec torse nu, alors je refermai rapidement la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Séphora en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non, dis-je en lui barrant le chemin. Il y a un mec dans la chambre de maman et moi.

-Quoi!? Dit Val' en écarquillant les yeux.

-Chute, chuchotais-je. Sinon, ils vont nous entendre.

-Tu es sûre? Demanda Séphora. Regarde encore...Et subtilement.

Je respirai lentement et je poussai doucement la porte. Je jetai un coup d'oeil derrière la porte. Il était dos à la porte et devant lui ce tenait une fille...Rousse, sûrement Kélia. Elle était en sous-vêtement!?

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda Val'.

-Chute, la coupais-je en bougeant ma main pour qu'elle se taise. Je crois que je les entends.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-...t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il se sépara d'elle et je décolai mon oeil de la porte.

-Il lui a dit je t'aime, je crois, chuchotais-je en relâchant la porte.

On restait en silence à se regarder.

-Je crois que tu as raison, fini par dire Séphora. Elle s'est beaucoup plus amusé que toi.

Je ne pus me retenir. Un rire se propulsa de ma bouche et Val' explosa à son tour.

-Silence, ordonna Séphora, sinon elle va nous...

Trop tard. Maman avait ouvert la porte les yeux écarquiller. Elle portait un chandail trop grand qui lui arrivait au milieu de la cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Dit-elle les yeux écarquillant.

-Tu veux dire, dis-je en entrant dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'IL fait là?

-Maman s'est fait un mec! Cria Séphora en sautant sur place.

-La ferme, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais avant...Sortez et laissez-moi m'habiller.

Elle nous mit à la porte ferma la porte derrière nous...

Kélia,

Je refermai la porte derrière elle et je bloquai la porte. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je me retournai. Je me dirigeai vers lui et je le frappai -pas trop fort, pour ne pas me brisé le poignet, encore un fois.

-Ne me fait plus jamais ça, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Plus faire quoi? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Me dire _Je t'aime_ de cette façon, dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Sinon, je te jure que je te tue.

-Du calme, dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

-Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer, dis-je en allant dans le dressing.

Je pris des joggings noirs et une camisole bleu et je les enfilai. Je sortis du dressing et je vis Jake qui enfilait son chandail. Il est peut-être vraiment énervant mais, il est sacrément canon!

-J'ai faim, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu as...

-Oui, j'ai bloqué tes pensées, soupirais-je en ouvrant la porte. Et les miennes aussi.

Je sortis de la chambre et je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je pris la main de Jake, il était dans le salon, je le savais.

-Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je serrai un peu sa main et on arriva en haut des escaliers. Il était assit sur un divan, mais il était dos à nous. Un stresse fou m'envahi mon corps. Mes mains tremblaient, en fait, je crois que c'était tout mon corps qui tremblait. Jake serra un peu ma main, signe que je devais me calmer. Je respirai doucement et je réussis à me calmer. On descendit les escaliers et il ne se tourna pas. Pourquoi? Je me rendis compte bien assez tôt que Bella était coucher long du divan, la tête sur les jambes d'Edward.

-T'as faim, demandais-je à Jake pour qu'il me regarde.

Il se tourna vers moi et compris tout de suite.

-Ouais, dit-il en m'entrainant dans la cuisine.

On entra dans la cuisine où il n'y avait personne.

-Attend moi ici, dis-je en lâchant la main de Jake.

Je sortis la tête de la cuisine.

-Edward? Demandais-je en le regardant. À quel heure Esmé revient?

-Onze heures, dit-il sans me jeter un coup d'oeil.

Maudit chien sal!

-Merci, dis-je avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

Je m'arrêtai devant Jake et on se regarda dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je m'assis sur le comptoir et il se mit devant moi. J'acartai les jambes pour qu'il s'approche de moi. On était front à front et je m'approchai de plus en plus, mais lui, avait l'air d'hésité.

-T'es pas obliger, dit-il en reculant sa tête.

-Quoi? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Je...Je crois pas que...

Je mis mon doigt pour qu'il se taise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle tant et aussi longtemps qu'IL était dans la pièce d'à côté.

-On se prend quelque chose à manger et on monte, dis-je en enlevant mon doigt.

Je le poussai pour que je puisse descendre. J'ouvris les portes des gardes-manger pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais, en tant que vampire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est bon ou non.

-Prend quelque chose à manger, dis-je en le regardant.

Il resta figé, sans bouger.

-Viens, dis-je en le prenant par la main. On va dormir tu as l'air fatigué.

Je dû le tirer un peu pour qu'il bouge. On sortit de la cuisine, on monta les escaliers et je l'emmenai dans la dernière chambre qui était libre. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et je lâchai sa main. Il ne bougea pas.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague? Dis-je en le regardant.

Je lui enlevai son chandail et je le poussai sur le lit. Il s'endormit en deux secondes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais fatigué. J'aurais voulu me coucher, mais j'avais des choses à règler. Je sortis de la chambre et alla dans la chambre de Vicky. Elle était assise sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre et regardait je ne sais pas trop quoi.

-Eh, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi. Comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'arrêta à côté d'elle. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vue en dirait. Je regardai dehors et je vis ce qu'elle regardait. C'était Emmett. En fait, il était avec Jasper, mais c'est évident que c'est Emmett qu'elle regard. Je passai ma main devant son visage mais rien ne changea.

-Quant est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller? Demanda-t-elle d'une voi presque morte.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je parle aux loups pour qu'ils nous laisse tranquille, dis-je en me prenant une chaise pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Parfois, je me dis qu'on ne partira jamais, dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en gardant tout son calme. Je sais très bien que partir t'était sortit de la tête. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es tomber amoureuse.

Ce mot sombri son visage. J'avais une énorme envit de tout lui avouer, mais j'ai promit à Jake de le dire à personne. Même pas à elle.

-C'est comment? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Être en amour?

Ses yeux était rouge et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dis-je en lui prenant la main. Un jour, un mec...

-Non, ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en reprenant sa main. Je veux te mettre en garde. Je veux que tu sache ce que tu perdras si tu décide de rester vivre le grand amour.

-Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te dis ça pour ne pas que tu sois étonner de mon départ, dit-elle en se levant.

-Ton...Ton départ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es pas sérieuse?

-Au que si, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

-Mais, dis-je en me levant. Je croyais qu'on était inséparable.

-Moi aussi je le croyais, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je restai dans la chambre pendant quelque minute puis, je décidai d'aller me coucher puisque je savais qu'elle n'allait pas revenir avant quelques heures...


End file.
